


The Familar, The Everyday: Where To Find Comfort

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s01e10 Parting Gifts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted April 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Familar, The Everyday: Where To Find Comfort

Cordy can't quite wrap her brain around this newest change. An English accent asking for toast, and happily scarfing down the food as it hits the table.

She misses the lilt of Doyle's voice, and once in a misguided attempt to comfort, Angel let his voice fall into the old cadence. Cordy had hit him, and Angel had backed away, hands high in apology.

Her eyes closed now, she listens. The splatter of grease is the same, the sound of someone chewing toast isn't so different. If she doesn't open her eyes, then just for this moment nothing has changed.


End file.
